


In Your Eyes

by nerdlove4thewin (Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Movie AU, Romance without physical touch, The ultimate Fitzsimmons-ESP fic, at least 1 E-rated sex scene, long distance romance, may count as a 'soulmate' fic, multi-chapter, will update tags and characters for this fic as I write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness/pseuds/nerdlove4thewin
Summary: Leopold Fitz feels useless.  After a devastating car accident leaves him in a coma, he returns to his job at SHIELD with limited use of his hands, speech issues, and a therapist that acts much like a parole officer. He is thrilled when his boss, Phil Coulson, puts him in charge of analyzing a mysterious monolith with properties no one can comprehend. But the more he works with the monolith, the more he starts seeing strange things—including a young woman trapped on another planet. Whether it’s ESP or his hypoxia acting up, he doesn’t know. But as he sees things through her eyes, more secrets and realizations start to come to life—and whether he knows it or not, his bond with the mysterious Jemma Simmons will change things forever.





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...I've been really, really nervous to write this, much less post this. Most of you haven't seen anything from me in a long time, and it's because I haven't written any fanfiction for more than a year. I had a hard time IRL last year and just lost all motivation to write, especially after the devastating season 5 finale. Hopefully I'll be able to write more than the prologue with this thing, but so far this is all I have so far. It's also un-beta'd, too, and I don't usually post without someone reading it first. And none of what I mentioned above solves my perfectionist-fear-of-failure that always holds me back from writing anyway. If you'd like to be my beta, please message me on Tumblr (nerdlove4thewin) so that we can connect!
> 
> This is based off the movie "In Your Eyes" written by Joss Whedon, and this will basically be my take on it for Fitzsimmons. I thought it would be the perfect AU to write too considering they've always been considered to be "psychically linked." If you haven't watched the movie at all, I highly recommend it! And if not, I hope you enjoy the story anyway :)

_Prologue:  0 hours_

Leopold Fitz sighed as the hills of Scotland rolled out before him, glowing a faint green in the moonlight. The wind crashed into his face before barreling through the curls of his hair as he took in the damp, humid air. It felt familiar, fresh dew mingled with pollen and milkweed—the scents calling him back to his home—and he was glad that for once, he chose to drive with the top down.

Rarely did he get such precious days off of work, so when the holidays came around, he jumped at the opportunity to see his folks again. Although he received his schooling in America, where he toiled away with robots in an MIT lab for years before being recruited by SHIELD by the end of his PhD, he made the efforts to pop back to Scotland to say hello to his mother, who had stood tirelessly by his side despite him being so far away. Although her face always brightened whenever he excitedly tried to explain his new projects (without all the technical jargon that a non-scientist would struggle to even comprehend), the weariness in her eyes was starting to show, and all Fitz wanted to do was show her how much her support meant to him, and to someday thank her by using his job to give her the life she deserved.

Despite the long hours, working at the largest global security firm in the world had its perks. His friend Mack had loaned him his prized Porsche to race along the countryside once they had dropped him off (“No need to thank me, Turbo,” he had chuckled. “Just return her the way you found her and make sure she gets some fresh air”) and he was rather enjoying the experience. Being so used to the cramped lifestyle of the typical bioengineer, it was surprisingly freeing to be out here again, inhaling the sights and sounds he once called home.  Summers of picnics and wrestling in the grass with his cousins bounced around in his head, along with some more unpleasant memories from his past. But he chose to smile and listen to the wind instead, reveling in the relaxation a vacation like this was meant to provide.

The road was long and windy, and although it was tempting to speed recklessly around the twists and curves above the ravine, Fitz chose to be cautious, knowing how easy it was to get into accidents around this part of town. Although the little town of Curmunnock, Scotland was only a few miles from Glasgow, it was still a hidden gem in the foothills in the middle of a “maze,” as his mother would say. Because it was so small, the roads were poorly paved and easily got slippery with all the rain. It had been a couple of years since he had last been there, but he still knew the route by heart.

Humming a tune to himself, Fitz continued on the path as the stars twinkled in the clear sky above him. He was about to comment to himself on how peaceful the scenery was and how soothing this sudden sense of nostalgia was before a feeling of dread set over him, taking him completely by surprise. 

He couldn’t explain what had just gripped him, but he felt in the pit of his stomach that something was deeply wrong. His hands tensed on the wheel and his chest tightened as a feeling of panic welled up in it. His skin was suddenly cold and damp despite the humid atmosphere, and a bead of sweat unconsciously dripped down his forehead.

Confused, Fitz went to wipe his forehead, but without warning his head slammed into the back of his seat, and he gasped as his hands suddenly came off the wheel.  In a second, everything turned black.  And then maroon.

_Wait, why maroon?_

It may have been only a second, or a few at the most, but he swore that in some way he couldn’t possibly understand, it felt like longer. Fitz suddenly found himself standing in a room, with sturdy brick walls staring back him at him. Hearing something splash behind him, he twisted his head slightly and froze in horror…because of all things, he was not expecting a wave of liquid, grey metal towering behind him. With a scream (that was particularly feminine in nature… but he brushed that aside because it was obviously him screaming, who else could it be?), he was tugged back and his world was black once again.

When Fitz recovered from his blackout, he jumped. His foot had unconsciously slammed on the gas, causing his car to swerve. When his hands were finally free, he desperately grasped at the steering wheel, trying to get his car back on track as his tires slid across the muddy road.

Unfortunately, it was too late. By the time he regained control of the vehicle, his car was pointed straight towards the ravine. Within seconds, his car careened down the side of the road before crashing into the water below. The last thing he remembered was the stars twinkling above as the car flipped before everything faded into a now-familiar darkness.

* * *

 When Fitz woke up, he discovered immediately that he could no longer move his hands and legs. He blinked at the bright hospital lights and struggled to form clear responses as the doctor told him the whole story:  how his car had crashed into the ravine upside-down, how it was a miracle that good Samaritans driving behind him witnessed the accident and worked against the clock to pull him out while he was unconscious underwater, and how he had been in a coma for nine days.  _Nine whole days_.

He wondered if his mother knew of his accident, but all he could do was gape at the middle-aged, graying doctor staring at him through his round spectacles. He stared at his hands as they trembled and refused to listen to his internal commands before drifting off into a restless sleep.

At the time, Fitz wasn’t able to remember what exactly happened leading up the accident, but he did remember that feeling of dark, inescapable dread and heart-stopping fear. Why had that been there? He had been so careful with his driving, so what could have possibly caused the accident?

Overpowered by exhaustion, his thoughts slowed down, eventually pinging around in his head aimlessly. Words faded from view, except for one that stuck around in his dad’s patronizing, biting tone:  _useless_.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep this event in mind as you read the story because it WILL become important as the story continues!
> 
> Please share and leave comments if you'd like! My writing is a bit rusty, so I will be receptive to constructive criticism (I'd prefer PMs over criticism in comments this time though). Also just wanted to include a potential warning that if I DO get someone to beta my story, this chapter might change a bit. But probably not too much. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea when I will write again. The motivation to continue still isn't quite there yet, so please don't expect consistent updates anytime soon. Stupid fear of failure...(can you tell I have no confidence in my writing anymore? :P)


End file.
